


give me a choice

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, different, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: all he had ever wanted was a choice. he never had one. none of it had really been his choice, had it? / fenrir greyback and the regrets and mistakes of choices that were never his





	give me a choice

It had never been a choice for Fenrir Greyback.

 _None_  of it.

Not the monthly transformations, not the rejection from Hogwarts, not the disgusted looks thrown his way every moment of his life.

He was a  _monster._

Yes, he was, that's what they told them, that's what the whispered words were.

_Freak. Worthless. Creature. Disgusting. Monster._

So he made use to it. He had a power, and no one would accept him except for those Dark wizards who wished him to help them with the world. He reveled in the power of leadership, being the terrifying and terrible master of those other werewolves under his command in the war against the weak.

Perhaps he had been blinded.

But all he had ever wanted was  _acceptance._  Acceptance into a world that did not accept any not like them, even the Muggleborns who supposedly nowadays had 'equal rights' but were no better off than they had been before.

He thought them all blind, all weak fools who cowered behind their perfect image of reality that was no more real than flying pigs.

But really, he had been the blindest of them all.

He should have expected that the Dark Lord would never accept him and his kind, no, he would only discriminate and force them out, kill them off one by one after their use in fighting the war had dwindled and died.

He should have expected that the Potter boy would win this damned war and eventually destroy the  _thing_  he had called master for those many years.

He should have expected that he would be no more than a puppet, that he would just become a vicious animal, like they had all said and thought he was so many years ago.

They were right.

They had, in the end, turned out to be right after all, because he  _was_  a monster. He had turned into one, after all the years of hate and blood and disgusted faces turned his way. He had gone the way of darkness and turned into a vicious, bloodthirsty  _thing._

But it hadn't been his choice to turn into a monster, had it?

 _They_  were the ones who had turned him into this.

 _They_  were the ones who had taken away his old life and made him suffer.

 _They_  were the ones who had made him angry and bitter and oh so very vicious.

 _They,_  the ones who had made his life a living hell.

It wasn't his choice.

It had  _never_  been his choice.

All he had ever wanted was a choice.

He had never,  _ever_  gotten one.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: YES ITS ANOTHER FORUM STORY.


End file.
